falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Badlands Territory
Make sure that whatever content is posted here doesn't contradict or overwrite any of the pages made by other authors. I believe the Badlanders, and Frontiersmen have some sort of presence in the region. CaptainCain (talk) 21:21, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Ok, I'll incorporate the appropriate Badlander packs in. However, the Frontiersmen are unfinished, and I don't see any reference to them being in the Dakotas, but I'll keep an eye out. MongoosePirate (talk) 22:13, January 14, 2016 (UTC) : Fair enough, I think the only applicable packs would probably be the skintakers and highway pack. CaptainCain (talk) 22:40, January 14, 2016 (UTC) I believe the author of the Frontiersmen basically gave me the page around October I believe so I can change some things or move things if you want.------Lieutenant113 (talk) 00:56, January 15, 2016 (UTC) The Rockers description pretty much repeats itself. Not a Porpise (talk) 16:19, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Dmetri is planning on doing some work in Vermillion at some point. Not a Porpise (talk) 16:25, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Well, Vermillion is far east and south from the main factions, so he can pretty much do whatever he wants over there. MongoosePirate (talk) 16:49, January 17, 2016 (UTC) I am creating a page for Mobridge.------Lieutenant113 (talk) 02:50, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Now I got one question for y'all, have any of you ever even lived up here? I do, and 1/3 the year here its cold as the dickens. Yesterday it was -13 real temp, when you factor in wind chill, its more like -30. And that's BEFORE a nuclear war kills all the trees that help keep the wind in check. Heck, as an experiment last night, I took a glass of water and poured it out side, and went to check it 5 minutes later, solid patch of ice... So yeah, even though you all are doing stuff up by the hills, where some of that cold doesn't hit as hard, its still hella cold from December to March most years Donovan.mcclain (talk) 15:25, January 18, 2016 (UTC) I have been to South Dakota before but it was in the spring, not the summer. I haven't lived there, but yeah, I know it is cold. I'll try to take that into account when writing. So what exactly are you suggesting we do? MongoosePirate (talk) 16:02, January 18, 2016 (UTC) I suggest that you guys remember that the cold kills up here. Maybe have some frozen villages here and there, take into account of the fact that winter is what we prepare for here, all year long, that's all Donovan.mcclain (talk) 02:39, January 19, 2016 (UTC) I will claim Belfield.------Lieutenant113 (talk) 03:03, January 20, 2016 (UTC) I am from ND and I can vouch, cold is bad. However, in Fallout lore, the Midwest and Plains are home to miles wide tornados and storms. "the former north-central states of the United States, specifically Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kansas, Michigan, Minnesota, Missouri, Ohio, Nebraska, North Dakota, South Dakota and Wisconsin (the Plains Commonwealth and Midwest Commonwealth). Although these states are generally considered to constitute the region, opinions on the exact borders of the Midwest vary. In California, it is said that there are miles wide twisters in the Midwest, and that the place is one big radioactive dustbowl.[1]" AppatheGreat (talk) 06:31, January 31, 2016 (UTC) I am looking to turn my bad page of "Olympia" into a new page as a Badlands faction, are the Black Hills occupied? --- Lieutenant113 (talk) 02:21, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, by Custer's American Army and the Dakota. There's no doubt towns important for trade under Custer's ruleMongoosePirate (talk) 02:34, March 9, 2017 (UTC)